


don't believe in luck

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard brought out the purple silk scarf, Frank simply raised an eyebrow. Silk was good, scarves were good, kinky was good. Kinky was <i>great</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't believe in luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cholera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholera/gifts).



> Written for Synecdochic's [the Oh My God We Need Some Porn In Here Stat Porn Meme](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html).
> 
> For cholera's prompt of: _Frank knew Gerard had a thing for scarves, but he never quite realized how involved that 'thing' was_.
> 
> Warning for mention of restraints, breathplay, tickling and blindfolds.
> 
> Title from _Destroya_ by My Chemical Romance.

When Gerard brought out the purple silk scarf, Frank simply raised an eyebrow. Silk was good, scarves were good, kinky was good. Kinky was _great_. Except—what did Gerard want him to do with it? He took it from Gerard, running the silky fabric through his fingers, feeling the slip and slide of the material against his skin. _Yeah._

Holding the ends of the scarf in his hands, Frank tugged, marveling at how strong the silk felt. He could tie Gerard's hands to the headboard, stretch his long body taut. He'd have Gerard at his mercy and he'd _finally_ be able to do some things that he'd been wanting to do for so long. He had a list, of sorts:

Suck Gerard until he couldn't anymore.  
Kiss every freckle on Gerard's skin.  
Leave a trail of hickeys across Gerard's belly  
Rim Gerard, as slowly and sweetly as he could.  
Tickle him until he begged Frank to stop.

Frank hadn't had a chance to do any of those things yet because Frank had a weakness for Gerard's hands. The way Gerard would touch him, nails digging in and leaving marks on his back, fingers threading through Frank's hair and pulling, hands stroking across his skin, tracing his tattoos and making him _crazy_. Gerard's hands made it hard to concentrate on anything except _now now now_ and so maybe tying those dextrous hands would help.

The image was a tempting one.

He thought about wrapping the scarf carefully around Gerard's throat and pulling it tight, listening as he stole Gerard's breath away, watching Gerard's face as he struggled for air. And then loosening the fabric and giving Gerard what he wanted, what he _needed_ as Frank fucked him hard and steady.

It made Frank's stomach clench in an disturbing combination of want and fear. He set the thought aside to examine later and looked at Gerard.

"C'mere," he said, voice rough. He nudged Gerard until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he kissed him, hot and messy, before folding the scarf into a long strip and tying it over Gerard's eyes. "Okay?" Frank adjusted the silk a little before taking a small step back. Gerard made a quiet sound and reached out blindly with a hand. Frank caught it and pressed a kiss to the palm. "Okay?"

Gerard inhaled deeply, head cocked as he thought about it. "Yeah."

Frank _knew_ how visual Gerard was, knew how hard it was going to be for him. But Gerard was beautiful like this, dark cloth contrasting so sharply with his pale skin, open and vulnerable and _his_.

"Best idea ever," he whispered and laughed breathlessly at Gerard's smile.

-fin-


End file.
